Kataru
Kataru is a Formling who lives in the Never-Realm, and the older twin brother of Akita. He has the ability to morph between the form of a bear and a human. He is the only known Formling aside from his sister that hadn't been frozen by Boreal, who took him as a prize. Sometime later, Grimfax, deceptive to the Ice Emperor and Vex, helped Lloyd and Zane and released him, Twilight Sparkle and Princess Snowblossom from the dungeon. He was the one who freed Princess Seaspark from the block of Ice from Boreal and is also Mayuri's love interest. He is voiced by Cole Howard and William Lawrenson as his younger form. Depictions in the Series Kataru was born in the village of the Formlings, aside from Akita. The two become friends with the Dazzlings. Gearing Up! (Flashback) When he, his sister and the Dazzlings are gone fishing at the Crystal Lake, they confronted a sea monster. The Dazzlings managed to defeat a sea monster while obtaining their animal form, a siren. Seeing this, Kataru is also inspired from the Dazzlings. However, when they heard the news that the Dazzlings are banished from the village due to sirens are the dangerous creatures, which resembles as the windigos, Akita and Kataru were deeply depressed as finding their animal form is not easy. Eventually, during the Choosing ceremony, Vex was ashamed to the Formlings due to not given their forms. Kataru enter the wilderness with Akita that night and beckoned by his name, as follows it into the sky. There, a bear appears and runs away from him. Nevertheless, he is able to chase it down and obtains his animal form, a bear. He met Akita, as she finds her wolf form. When they came back to the village to celebrate, they encountered a fierce Ice Dragon names Boreal, he defend Akita, as he takes a swipe at Boreal, injuring the creature. The beast retreats and attempts to attack Kataru. Akita warns her brother to retreat, but he doesn’t heed her warnings and is unfortunately frozen by Boreal, and taken to the Castle of Ice as for a prize from his master. Rainbow Roadtrip The Secret of Friendship Twilight Sparkle and Snowblossom meet Kataru, after being stuck in the prison. He tells the story how he was sent to the dungeon, after fighting against Boreal. Later, Grimfax, Lloyd and Zane rescued the three and fight against the other Zane and Vex. Akita joins in and winds the second round, until Fluttershy regain her memories. The eight unleashed the Magic of Friendship and eventually defeat the Dazzlings, Vex and the Blizzard Samurai, and teams with the other Ninja and the Mane Six to lock them up inside the Ice Capsule. When the Never-Realm is freed from eternal winter, Akita and Kataru reunite their family members. When Akita is about to leave the realm, Kataru hugs her before she departs. Shine Like Rainbows Kataru writes a diary to Akita about the Blizzard Samurai’s arrival and travels to the wilderness to free Princess Seaspark. Then, the two went to the Cave of Egress to enter Equestria. Upon reaching to Equestria, Akita reunites him, while letting Seaspark reunites her older sister. When the Dazzlings and the Blizzard Samurai invade, Kataru joins the others to take shelter in Hope Hollow, while the Ninja and the Mane Six went to the Rainbow Micro-Realm to restore color. Harmony and Hope He transforms into a bear to fight against the Sirens, with the help of Akita. In the end, they fall into a trap. After revealing that the Ice Emperor is Cloning Zane, Vex sets to destroy them, but Kataru, along with his younger sister, the Ninja, the Mane Six, the Pillars and the Young Six join Twilight to form the Magic of Friendship, as the rainbow-colored double helix envelopes Vex, the Dazzlings, Daybreaker and Boreal. He saw Vex banished to Limbo, and helps the Ninja and the Mane Six to set things right for the Rainbow Festival. Awakenings He explains to the Young Six, along with the Ninja, Akita and Grimfax about the aftermath of the Final Battle, one which tells about the Flower of Awakening. He joins the Ninja and Akita to the Flower Micro-Realm, and they meet Clarity. She brings them to Awakening Garden to find the Flower of Awakening, which reminds them as memories. He was appreciated by Mayor Sunny Skies as he activates the Rainbow Generator, and gaining Hope Hollow in color. In the present time, Kataru saw the real rainbow in Ninjago City, along with Akita and the Ninja. Kai wants to take a picture of the rainbow, but Kataru was obsessed with digital devices and social networking, so Kai teaches Kataru how to use it. He was singing Living in Color, along with the other members. Future Timeline In the future timeline, Kataru was now an employee of Borg Industries and shares a loving reunion with Mayuri, a peacock Formling. The Fate of Lloyd Kataru witnessed Nya's childbirth with the other Ninja, Akita and Grimfax. He was surprised by the birth of her twins, Bobby and Gabby. He later appears when he was working as an employee in Borg Industries and in Lloyd and Twilight Sparkle's group shot during The Magic of Friendship Grows. Personality Being an older brother, Kataru is shown to be kind to his sister, and would often reassure her of her doubts. He was protective of her, as he defended her when the village came under attack by the Ice Emperor. He was also relieved to hear that she was still alive after all the time he was locked up. After finding his animal form, Kataru gained confidence and bravery as he attempted to fight back against Boreal. During his decades of being a prisoner of the Ice Emperor, Kataru became stubborn, such as when he outright refused Vex's offer, and didn't believe Lloyd about Akita's survival at first. According to Akita, he may be somewhat lazy, as he is "loud, always hungry, and sleep half the year." He is very excitable, as he is fascinated by the uses of modern technology, after being obsessed with digital devices. Powers and Abilities *'Shapeshifting': He has an ability to transform into a bear and back to human. *'Telekinesis': He has an ability move objects with the power of his logical thoughts, as he can read others' thoughts, memories, and feelings through physical contact. Appearance LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 10: March of the Oni *165. "The Fate of Lloyd" Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip *190. "Gearing Up!" (flashback) *191. "The Secret of Friendship" *193. "Shine Like Rainbows" *194. "Harmony and Hope" *195. "Awakenings" Trivia *His name means to tell something, as what Kataru reads people's mind through physical contact, as a bear. *When he morphs into a bear, he seems to show his angry personality, as most bears are aggressive. *It is confirmed that he and his sister, Akita, are twins. This may have been why their Choosing Ceremony was on the same day, as they are the same age. **After the Liberation of the Never-Realm in "The Secret of Friendship", it is revealed he is the older twin because he refers to her as little sister. *Kataru is the fourth character to show telepathic abilities, the other three are Sunset Shimmer, Neuro and Killow. *It is revealed that Kataru also have his diary, as stated in "Shine Like Rainbows". *He is voiced by Cole Howard, who also voices Terramar and Damien Crystalrock. He also shares similarities with Terramar. **Both have a sibling, which is revealed to be a sister. Terramar is the brother of Silverstream, while Kataru is a brother of Akita. **They can morph into various creatures, Terramar morphs into a seapony and then a Hippogriff, while Kataru morph into a bear and then a human. **However, the only difference is that Kataru is the older brother of Akita, while Terramar is the younger brother of Silverstream. *He is one of the few characters who is fascinated by all of Ninjago's advancements in technology, the other being is Acronix.